I love you
by ZombieVomitChunks
Summary: Kaito needs to find love, but when Len comes to him saying "I like you." How will Kaito react?  Rated M for Sex and Mature content.


"I love you!"  
"You're an idiot."

Kaito's shoulders sunk as he looked at the floor saddened. Why was it that every girl he had liked had to turn him down by calling him names or making him feel bad about himself? there was Miku, Meiko, Luka, RIn, and hell, even Haku. Why was it that no girl ever liked him?

Kaito sighed and dragged his feet back to his room. He closed the door and threw himself on his bed, snuggling his face in his pillow. He heard a light knock on his door. "Um, K-Kaito...?" It was Len, Kaito could tell from the meek voice. "Come in, Len." Kaito muffled out from his pillow. Len opened the door and stared at the pillow that covered Kaito's face. "Kaito...you are okay, yes?" Len asked, his small voice showing a hint of worry. Kaito took the pillow off of his face. "Yes, Len. I am okay...for now..."He said, sighing. He sat up on his bed, and looked at Len, sadness fogging over his eyes. "Was there something you needed, Len?" Kaito questioned. Len gulped. "I...wanted to tell you something." He said blushing and looking at the floor. "I wanted to tell you...um...well..." Kaito looked at him seriously. Why did his words sound so familiar to him...wait...it sounded like...he was going to confess feelings! Oh no!

Kaito couldn't understand this...maybe he wasn't going to confess his feelings to him...it's not like Len would be..._GAY_, could he? "You see, Kaito...I...I...I like you..." or he could be. Kaito stared in awe as Len looked at him with hope in his eyes and a faint blush stained on his face. Kaito gulped...he had no luck with women, how could he expect to have the same luck with men. He sighed. "Listen, Len..." A tear fell down Len's face, leaving a trail on his cheek. "You...don't like me back, do you..." Len sniffled. This was exactly what Kaito had been dreading. "I...Len...I don't know anything...anything about being gay or anything...but..." He sighed again. Maybe...he could try his feelings on another man. It wasn't like Len was not attractive or anything, in fact, Len was one of the most gorgeous guys he had ever laid eyes on. Kaito's thoughts were cut off from hearing a sob come from Len. "You don't like me...just say it!" Len fell to the floor crying. Kaito got up from his bed and ran to Len, falling to his knees and cradled him. Len's sobs hushed down when he felt Kaito's arms form around him. "Len...I like you too...you are the most attractive guy I have ever set eyes on..." Len looked up at Kaito still a few tears in his eyes. "R-Really, Kaito?" Len asked. Kaito smiled down at him and wiped away the few remaining tears with his thumb and rested his hand on Len's cheek. "Yes. Really."

"Oh, Kaito!" Len cried out, throwing his arms around the blue haired singer's neck. Kaito smiled again and leaned down to lock lips with the blonde. Len kisses back, twirling the hairs on the nape of Kaito's neck. Kaito undid Len's ponytail and tangled his fingers in his hair. Len let out a soft moan and started lifting up Kaito's shirt. Breaking the kiss, Kaito took off his shirt. Before Len could press his lips back onto Kaito's, he pressed a finger to Len's lips. "Whatever I take off, you must take off too." Len blushed and started lifting his shirt slowly and teasingly. After taking it off, he tossed it to the side and blushed a deep red as Kaito looked at his chest, licking his lips. "What a sexy body, Len..." Kaito pressed his chest against Len's, earning a moan from his new little play toy. Kaito smirked and licked down Len's neck teasingly, another moan passing his lips. Reaching Len's collar bone, Kaito bit down and starting sucking lightly, making Len moan out of pleasure, soon leaving a nice purple mark on the younger boys collar bone. He slowly made butterfly kisses down from Len's collar bone to his nipple and sucked lightly. This caused an immediate reaction form Len. Len cried out from pleasure and gripped onto Kaito's hair, pulling slightly. Kaito moved his other hand from Len's hair to his other nipple and started teasing him.

"Ngh-Kaito...!" Len moaned, feeling the bulge in his pants growing bigger with each passing moment. After deciding that teasing Len's nipples had gotten them hard enough, Kaito sent more butterfly kisses down, passed Len's navel to the button of his shorts. Kaito smirks and unbuttoned his shorts with mouth. He than pulled down the zipper with his teeth. he smirked and slid down his shirts revealing white boxer briefs with a large bulge in them. "What a naughty boy you are, Len. I'll have to punish you..." Kaito said, a hint of seduction hidden in his words. "I-It's not far that you still have your pants on..." Len replied, blushing. Kaito looked at him and smiled. "You're right, I'm sorry. And for that, I will take off my boxers first too."

Kaito stood up infront of Len as Len watch with a deep red blush painted on his face. Kaito undid hid pants button ever so slowly and brought down his zipper in a teasing manner. He soon slid off his pants as Len felt his bulge twitch. And then there were his boxers. Kaito smirked at Len as he slid them off, eyeing Len in a seductive way. Soon, Kaito was wearing nothing. "Remember what I said, Len? Everything I take off-" "I have to also take off too..." Len blushed as he slowly took off his white boxer briefs shyly. He gasped as the cold air hit his member. He didn't know how Kaito didn't react to it. "Oh, Kaito, please..." Len said, falling onto his back. "Take me.

Kaito smirked and smiled evily. He hovered over Len and kissed him lustfully. "Len, you are so cute..." He said, kissing him again. Len kissed back, spreading his legs. "Please, Kaito...be gentle..." Len blushed again, hiding his face. Kaito smiled, coated his fingers with saliva and moved his hand towards his lover's vital regions, he started prodding a single digit into Len as he cringed a bit. Kaito stuck his finger inside of Len as Len cried out in pain. "K-Kaito!" Len let a few tears escape and fall onto the floor as Kaito slowly moved the digit in and out of him. "Now you have a part of me inside of you." Kaito said, kissing Len's cheek. He then started prodding a second finger, soon meeting the same fat as the last. Making scissoring movements, he soon stretched out Len has he kept crying out from both pain and pleasure. Kaito took out his fingers and positioned himself on top of Len. "Are you ready, Len?" Kaito asked him. Len nodded, refusing to look at him. Kaito shoved himself inside as Len cried out his name. "Kaito!"

Kaito started out slow, trying to let Len get used to it. Then he quickened the pace when he heard moans from Len which soon became cries of pleasure. Kaito fucked Len as hard as he could, earning screams of his name in ecstasy. "K-Kaito, I-I'm gunna-!" Len moaned out Kaito's name as he came onto both of them and Kaito came inside of Len. Kaito them collapsed next to Len on the floor, panting. "Len...I love you so much..." "I love you to, Kaito. I love you too."


End file.
